The One Always Beside Her
by Yuki Aogiri
Summary: He left Misaki without a clear explanation. It left her broken. When she thought that her life was already shattered Tora came in to glued it back and became her pillar of support . Should she give Tora, her source of strength during those down times, a chance or should she wait for Takumi, her prince but the one who chose to break her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**~Yuki-chan's Corner~**

**Yey! Finally my very first published fanfic after 13 years of writing for my own satisfaction and eyes only. Yeah 13 years. It took me LONG 13 years and a lot of finished and unfinished stories before I finally got the guts to publish my work online at least.**

**Thanks to Lolidragon97 for the advices she gave me and the encouragement as well. **

**WARNING: Major OOC. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except my own ideas.^_^**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**TORA**

I have never been this anxious and impatient like I am now before. I am inside my own private plane bound for Tokyo and should be enjoying the luxury and comfort of it but right now all I want is to set my feet back home and see that woman who haunted me in my dreams for days. I have been out of the country for a few days for a business trip.

I sighed and saw in the window my bored reflection.

"Your father is really glad that your trip had turned out positive results." Maki, my vice president and personal assistant, said."Yeah." I answered nonchalantly.

"It seems like you really can't wait to go home."

"It's been days. I can't wait."

Maki just replied with a smile.

After an hour or so we finally arrived at Tokyo Airport. After six hours in that torture flight and I may consider the longest flight I ever had (this is despite having travelled longer before) I finally set my feet back home. It was already 6:00 p.m. according to the airport clock. I still can make it, I thought. I still got an hour. "Maki I am going to drop somewhere before I go home."

"Yes, kaichou." Maki answered quietly.

"I am going now. See you tomorrow." The door closed. "Eh?" the woman froze in her position.

"Finally." The woman I was talking about whose memories haunted me for days that I was away or perhaps for the past three years of my life, Ayuzawa Misaki. Her long black hair hanging freely and her shocked amber eyes on me. "How long are you planning to stand there and stare like I am some sort of ghost?" I said irritably.

"Tora!" She threw herself into me. "When did you arrive? I thought you'll arrive tonight."

"My flight landed about an hour ago." It feels so good to feel her in my arms again. To smell her scent again. Her warmth, her smile. It haunted me for days.

"How long have you been waiting?" moving away from me.

"About half an hour." I answered.

Half an hour? No wonder he looks pissed. "Why didn't you come inside?"

"I don't want to." I simply answered. The truth is I want to surprise her but I did not expect that I'll be waiting this long. "Let's go."

Inside the car Misaki and I kept on exchanging stories about what had happened during the days that passed. Though she did most of the story telling. She was obviously excited to tell her stories and I hope she was also glad to see me just as I am glad to see her. Although we kept a constant communication in any possible means during those parted days it was still different if we're face to face in the flesh. The exchange of stories extended over dinner. We exchanged stories about what happened to us during the past few days. How her days at work went and how my business meetings went. What she had done after work and how she used her free time and how did I used mine. She told me about her boss and her co-workers. The story seemed endless.

I looked over the clock and was shocked to see that it was already two in the morning. That's how long we've been talking and yet the stories to share are not yet through. "It's already two in the morning. It's way past your bedtime." standing up.

"Huh?" glancing at the clock shocked like me to see the time. "We've been talking for that long?" chuckling.

"Yeah. So you have to get some rest now. We still have a lot of time tomorrow. Oh no. Later." smiling.

I walked her to her door which is adjacent to mine. "You get enough rest."

"Okay. You too." The next thing she did caught me by surprise. She tiptoed and kissed me in the cheek. "I missed you." she whispered. "I'm glad you're back now."

"I feel the same." I answered. "Now go. Good night."

"Good night."

I waited until she closed her door and until she was gone. Lingering at what happened a few minutes ago. I touched my cheek where she kissed it. Feeling still where her lips and my skin touched.

**MISAKI**

I was awakened by the stillness of the room. I blinked my eyes adjusting to its surroundings. I saw light. It's already morning I recognized when my clouded mind cleared off. I reached for my clock and was shocked to see the hour. 2:00 pm! I threw away my blanket and abruptly stood up when wooziness attacked my head. Blood rushed in my head.

I grabbed my phone and dialed the office's number. I'm glad that my boss answered the phone. "I am sorry, General Manager I can't go to work today. I overslept."

"Oh that's alright. President Igarashi already called me this morning and he told me that you can't make it to work today." I heard her chuckle in the other line. I can already imagine her with moe surrounding her. "I think the president wants to spend time with you today."

I blushed. "I promise I will make it up to you."

"That's alright Misaki. We can manage. Just enjoy your day." then she hang up.

I turned off my phone and went out of my room. Along the hall I saw one of the maids. She lowered into a bow. "Did you see Tora?"

"He is in the indoor pool, my lady."

"Thank you." I made my way to the huge and what seemed like an endless hallway of the Igarashi Mansion. It had been two years since I moved in with Tora in his house in his own bid despite my firm decline. Tora made his way to make my decision changed for me. The undisputable stubbornness of the rich. He talked to my mother and my sister and pursued her to agree with him. Reasoning out that the apartment I am staying back then holds too much painful memories of my past and it won't help me forget. Adding ― and in my own opinion what he really wanted to point out ― that his house was too big for him alone and his maids and butler. He won't mind taking in two more.

Convinced, my mother backed Tora up and tried to convince me. She said that Tora has a point. I should have a new environment if I want to forget what had happened to me in the past and start anew. It won't be doing me any good if I cling on to the past. It will only imprison me to it and give me false hope of the future. My sister was not helping me either. He sided with Mom and Tora as well. I was outnumbered. It was a three versus one decision.

The indoor pool was located in the ground floor. This was apart from the outdoor pool the mansion has. Basically the indoor pool was for the purpose of allowing anyone to swim anytime of the day without getting the skin burnt and getting skin cancer because of the UV rays and in case that it is raining outside. Complete with its modern facilities and Jacuzzi, the indoor pool can be called one of the finest pools there is in Japan at least.

I've been around for quite a while now but I still can't get used to this grandeur — the life of the rich and famous. When I told this to Tora he laughed his heart out. "That's the problem with commoners like you. You're having problems coping up with us. But you'll soon get used to this." wearing his famous smug grin.

The Igarashi family owns a chain of hotels and restaurants and shopping malls around the world and they are one of the most famous and wealthiest families in Japan. And being the only son, the sole heir of the family, Tora, will inherit everything.

I found Tora in the pool doing his strokes back and forth. Muscles flexing in every stroke. His fan girls will definitely gape and will do anything just to see him like this. And I do not know if I should consider myself lucky or not.

He noticed my presence. "Hey." He swam towards me. "Good afternoon sleepyhead. How's your sleep?"

I turned beet red and he laughed in his usual mocking laugh that filled the whole room. "That's alright. You stayed up late last night. I did not ask the maid to wake you up. And don't worry about being absent today. I already called the shop and told them that you cannot make it today. Satsuki said it was alright. Even added up that we enjoy our day together." toothily smiling.

I blushed.

"Aren't you going to join me here? The water is cold."

I shook my head. "I'll just watch over here. What time did you wake up? Did you get enough sleep?" After all these years of knowing and staying with him under one roof taught me that Tora is one of the most heavy sleepers and definitely not a morning person I've known.

"Around past nine. Jet lag."

"I see. Did you eat your breakfast and lunch?"

"Had breakfast but not lunch."

"Why? I told you not to skip your meals." Tora usually skips his meals particularly if he is so occupied with work.

"I am waiting for you to wake up."

"Then you should have wakened me up."

"You are sleeping heavily. I am not that rude to wake some drooling lady in her sleep."

"I am not drooling!"

"Says who?"

"I!"

"How do you know? You're sleeping like a hog."

"I just know. And I am not a hog!"

We heard Tora's phone rang. "I'll get it." I grabbed his phone over the table and hand it down to him. He was already out of the water and starting to dry himself up.

"Yes." He walked a distance to me.

While he talks to whoever was calling him I sat on the pool side and soaked my feet in the water. He was busy discussing business matters according to what I had heard with his caller. Sometimes his voice was increasing in pitch like he is scolding the person calling.

I watched my reflection in the water. How it all started between us and Tora? I could still recall vividly how. It had been three years when Tora and I crossed paths and I may say in a very shameful manner.

I was out in the park after I came from the hospital after my check-up to take my usual night stroll. It already became a nightly routine since he left and to clear my head off. To find my inner peace. To allow me to think.

I was in that state when I saw this person whom I thought was that good-for-nothing guy passed by. I trailed him off. Mix emotions swirling inside me. Anger, hate. Love. I have a lot to tell him. I have a lot to ask him.

When he stopped I lunged at him and hit him hard in the head not knowing that later on I will regret it.

"You idiot! How could you do that! How could you just leave me behind without a word?" tears swelling in my eyes. "Do you have any idea what I have gone through these past months that you've been gone? —" All the words I am going to say remained in my throat when the guy whom I thought for another guy turned. My eyes widened in shock.

The guy's faint yellow orb was blazing with fury as it stares stonily at me. Based on how he looked it looked like he wanted to wring my neck that very moment. He got his one hand on his head where I hit it hard.

"What the heck did you just do?" he asked between gritting teeth and piercing eyes.

I was speechless.

"Who the hell do you think you are to do that to me?! Do you know who —" he stopped. Surprise and curiosity wrote all over his face. Maybe because he saw tears swelling in my eyes despite my effort of holding them back.

"I-I am sorry. I did not mean to. I thought you are someone I know. I am terribly sorry." With a last bow I left hurriedly and did not dare look back.

I was not expecting Tora and I will be meeting again after that embarrassing night. But I learned that there was really nothing impossible for the rich. We met again but this time in a different scenario. An invitation was sent to my house from someone who did not dare to tell. I declined but the assistant, who later I learned was Maki said I cannot. And so I came only to be surprised to know that it was from him. Tora.

And that started everything to us.

*** To be Continued ***

* * *

**So that's it for the first chapter. Hope you like it. **

**And BTW, HAPPY HALLOWEEN guys! We do not go to cemetery so I decided to finally upload this one.**

**So let's get to the story. The original plan was a TakuxMisa story but one day I realized I will set aside the story and I'll make a ToraxMisa story. Yeah I started liking Tora (but I like Takumi of course. Who wouldn't? The guy is well, let me say full of pheromones). I just started to like Tora one day while reading the manga. Perhaps I like smug but soft-hearted guys. I don't know. Is Tora like that? Hahahaha... **

**Please do not kill me because I paired Misa with Tora (pleading with knees on the ground). And please take it easy on me okay? I am a newbie in this. :) If there are errors please feel free to tell me so. **

**I'd like to hear from you guys! Your reviews is very much accepted and appreciated. Ja!**

**~Yuki-chan!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Yuki-chan's Corner~**

**Hi everyone! I'm finally back with another chapter! Alas! I'm so sorry for taking it this long to be able to update (although this chapter have been long before done). I have my reasons that I will tell you later. I also got my laptop back! It was reformatted after it finally broke down (it took me a year to finally decided to fix it). I really saved the files of my story so no prob with this.**

**A VERY BIG thank you to all those who took time to read, messaged, reviewed, followed and marked the story/author as favorite. You do not know how happy you made me when I am reading them. Oh let me tightly hug you and kiss you. Mwah!**

**Butterfly7258 - I am updating! :)**

**Lucifer - I was surprised when I read your name. Thank you for liking it.**

**Nikalou - I am trying my best. I just do not know if I will be successful.**

**Martinez H -Thank you! I am updating! :)**

**Sis Aleli - I am also your fan. Thank you for your compliment, It always means a lot to me.**

**Other guests&friends - Thank you for your support. You do not know how happy I am.**

**I will blabber later. **

**I am giving you now the next chapter of The One Always Beside Her. ENJOY! :D**

**WARNING: Major OCC & ToraxMisa**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except my own ideas ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**TORA**

I saw her staring at me and I waved back at her. "I am leaving everything to you Maki. And please do not call me again today. I do not wish to be disturbed in any manner." With that I hang up.

"Work?"

I nodded. "So what are you thinking?" My question caught her by surprise. "Your mind is drifting away." answering her unspoken question how did I knew.

"I am thinking how lucky I am to have known someone like you."

"Of course you are! I am a son of a plutocrat and you cannot just know someone like me every day." I answered in my usual air.

"I am not referring to your high status!" she squeaked.

"Eh?"

"I am referring to all the help you had given me all these years. I am happy that we met. I do not know what could happen if that didn't happen."

_Whoa! Where did that came from? _

She laughed aloud. "Perhaps it's because I missed you so much when you're gone or because I overslept that's why I am blabbering things like this."

I looked at her. Her humor―if she's humoring me―do not cease to amaze me. It was rare to see her this way. Genuinely smiling. I have worked hard for years to see that genuine smile of hers back. After everything that had happened to her. "Then I should be away often. Perhaps then you will realize what I really meant to you."

**MISAKI**

"Then I should be away often. Perhaps then you will realize what I really meant to you."

I looked back at him in awe _Did he really just say that? T_he two yellow orbs staring directly at me intently were enough to tell me that he was serious with his words. I lowered my gaze. "Tora. We've already talked about this, haven't we?"

I know Tora's feelings for me alright. He had his hints before but I paid no malice and then during our vacation in Hokkaido last winter he finally confessed. But I rejected him. Not that I don't like him. I just do not want to hurt him.

_"It's still him right? That bastard who broke your heart?"_

_I looked away. Guilty._

_"That fucking bastard do not know how lucky he is and what he let go." he mumbled. "Hey. You do not mind me still hanging around do you? Despite knowing and rejecting me." he said coolly, _putting his hand at the back of his head.

_ I am surprised he took it lightly. I thought he would be furious knowing how ill-tempered he is especially when things do not go as he wanted. But he did not. Instead he wanted us to be still what we are. Friends. Good friends. "Y-Yeah. Of course"_

_Then he turned grave once more. His yellow orbs directly staring at me. "I know you'll be changing your mind someday. I will make you." His fangs dangerously showing._

_My eyes widened._

Nothing had changed between us after that day though his words kept me pondering sometimes. Tora remained to be the smug heir like he already was and from time to time, given a chance, he tries to put up the topic like this.

"Yes I know. I just thought you've changed your decision too." laughing.

"I told you I am not yet —"

He pressed a finger on my lips. "I know. You don't need to say a word. I told you I'll be waiting until you're ready."

Relieved.

"For now this is enough for me." Before I could ask or react he pulled me by the hand and I fell straight into the cold pool water with a splash with him. Tora was laughing his heart out. "Gotcha!" A huge childish smirk on his face.

I resurfaced into the water. "You're no fair." splashing water at him. Good thing I am wearing my sleeping clothes on and not my denims.

"Now we can both swim."

We had to ask the maid to bring our lunch over and after we had our late lunch Tora invited me to a tennis match.

"God I'm beat!" I threw my worn out body in the sofa. "I do not think I am capable of moving a muscle." After we had our fiery tennis match Tora decided to go biking. _What was the guy thinking?_ _Moreover what am I thinking to say yes?_

I heard Tora laughed at me and settled beside me. "What's funny?" opening my eyes.

"Nothing." trying to suppress his snicker. "So what are you planning to do tomorrow? You do not have work tomorrow since its Wednesday."

He clearly takes note of my day off well, I thought. "I do not know. Haven't decided yet."

"I am wondering if you would like to visit your mom and Suzuna tomorrow. I want to give them what I had bought for them from my trip. Besides it's been a while since we had seen them."

I smiled in delight. "Of course! That would be wonderful."

"Great."

My eyes are getting heavy. I decided to close them in. I heard Tora's talking but barely making out of it until everything shut behind me.

**TORA**

"What do you think Misaki?" I turned to her. "Eh?" I saw her sleeping form beside me. I can't help but feel irritated. I kept on talking and talking and yet here she is not listening to any word I have said. I reached for her and removed a strand of her hair off her face. She must be terribly beaten with all those activities we had. She had given all she could in our games. She was acting like a pro in tennis despite starting only a few years back. Such fast development. And in the biking competition she burnt rubber. She never wanted to get beaten. Well it isn't a surprise knowing Misaki. She's always competitive.

I smiled as I look at her sleeping face. _What a stupid face._ But who would have thought that this will be the type of girl who will stir my senses and will be able to make me do things that others cannot make me? I myself cannot believe. I fiddled with her hair. There was nothing exquisite in her beauty. In fact she was just plain. She will definitely pale in comparison with those women who flocks me. But there was something in her personality that caught my attention and eventually led me to fall for her. Unlike them she is feisty, assertive, strong, and she is not afraid to speak her mind out. She can make me do things that others cannot because of my social status. But behind her strong personality she also has a soft part which she had showed me the first time we met two years ago.

I cannot forget how she looked that night and how she got me intrigued. She looked devastated. She was holding back tears that were threatening to fall but I did not fail to notice. Yes I was furious. Definitely I am. Who wouldn't be when you're just peacefully enjoying your night stroll then all of a sudden someone you don't know will be smacking your head from behind and blabbering things you are no concern of? I really wanted to wring her neck that very moment if only I had not seen the expression she had that haunted me for days.

And so I did a little investigation about her and finally invited her to dinner to see her again the second time. Then followed by the third. The fourth. The fifth and many more. Hence, our long term friendship started.

It took her sometime to open up to me. But I am glad that she did. She told me about her life and what was it like. And when she told me about that good-for-nothing bastard who had left her and why she was looking that way that night I wanted to kill him that very moment with my own hands. How could he leave someone like Misaki and cause her too much pain?

Since then I swore to myself that I will do anything to bring back that glow in her smile and I will not do anything to hurt her like he did. That I will love her despite not being loved back.

_Not being loved back. _

My lips twitched. How ironic life can be. I, Igarashi Tora, the sole heir of the Igarashi Corporation, a son of a plutocrat. Someone who is used to have what he wants all his life to the point of selfishness for the first time cannot have what he truly wants. Was rejected by the woman he love and yet still want to see her happy even to the point of sacrificing his own happiness just to see her happy. Talk about love fool.

I threw her a blanket before I decided to turn off the lights and crept to my bed. I'll be having a good night sleep tonight.

The next day as planned last night we visited her mom and sister's house. The former two were happy to see us particularly her. "It's good that you able to come Tora. It's been a while." Minako, Misaki's mom, said.

"Work's been terribly crazy lately oka-san." I answered. "By the way I have something for you and Suzuna from my recent trip."

"Oh how thoughtful of you. Thank you."

"Where did you go this time Tora?" Suzuna, Misaki's only sister, asked. She was a couple of years younger than Misaki and is currently working under Igarashi Financing, one of the company's under Igarashi Corporation.

"I went to California for some business trip." I answered.

"So I heard you went on an out-of-the-country. Did you have fun there?"

"Not quite. I went there for some business matters." I looked at Misaki who was busy helping Minako in the kitchen. "Besides your sister's not there."

Suzuna looked at where I stared.

"Lunch's ready." Misaki called.

"C'mon. Mom made some scrumptious meal for you."

After the scrumptious lunch that Minako had prepared for us we stayed until afternoon. Around dusk we finally said goodbye.

"Come and visit us next time in our house." I said.

"We will."

"We have to go now Mom, Suzuna. See you." Misaki gave the two of the most important woman in her life a kiss in the cheek before sitting inside the car.

"Take care onee-chan, Tora." Suzuna said when I started the ignition.

"Bye!" Misaki farewell.

I waved at them and drove off.

"They sure looked happy to see you." I commented as we drove our way home.

Misaki sure looks happy to see her family again. "It's been a while since I've seen them. They are looking well." Happiness evident in her face. I am happy to see her this way.

"Thank you Tora."

"Huh? For what?"

"For this day."

"Oh that's nothing." blushing. "I am really planning to hand them out what I had bought for them anyway."

*** To be Continued ***

* * *

**That's it! Chapter 2 is done. So how is it? I hope I do not let you guys down. You like it? Thank you! BIG hug to you. No? BIG hug to you as well for taking time to read. **

**I can blabber now. Been waiting for this moment. Haha! First I would like to tell you that KMWS finally ended (did you already read it?) and I am so sad that it ended (I know you too). I want more chapters! 2nd season of anime! (putting out plaque cards). It wonderfully ended but it's just sad that it ended now. Will surely miss everyone. *cries* *wiped tears* *typing again* BTW, to those who finally read it, did you notice that Usui already looks like Ceddy when he grew up? Or it is just me? I wish he resumed his messy hair instead of the brushed up one. **

**Second, I will tell you why it took me this long to update if I was already done with the chapter a week after the first chap.**

**1. I want to be two chapters ahead before I post another chap to ensure that the story is on track. **

**2. Work is killing me. I am too spent when I get home to stay up late night. BTW, I only can stay awake until 12 midnight. My mind gets fuzzy after that.**

**3. School is also killing me more than work. I am on my midterm week and mentally preparing myself for my Statistics exam as I post this. I do not like Math! It kills me. Who's with me? And then I am on my final academic year in school before I do my thesis and that means I have to take my comprehensive exam on January of next year before I can do my thesis. Comprehensive exam covers all the subjects that I took (42 units) so I have to read a lot of school books this Christmas break in preparation to it.**

**And because of that I am not sure when I will be updating again. The latest will be next month I promise (crossfingers).**

**I still would like to hear from you guys. Your reviews is very much appreciated and welcome. Till next time. Ja! And before I forget,**

**ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

** Lots of love,**

** Yuki-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Yuki-chan's Corner~**

**Ohayo minna! Akimashite gozaimasu! Hope everyone will have a wonderful 2014! :**

**This is my first upload for the year. BIG thank you to those who have commented and liked the second chapter *teddy bear hug* *kiss in the cheeks***

**Now, I present to you the third chapter of TOABH. ENJOY! :**

**WARNING: Major OCC & ToraxMisa**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except my own ideas ^_^**

* * *

**TORA**

I gave up!

I dropped my pen on the table and slumped back on my swivel chair. Six hours sitting in the confinement of my office just reviewing, signing and stamping these documents makes my brain turn to jelly. My middle finger already hurts from the long hours of being pressed against the pen.

I closed my eyes, pressed the bridge of my nose and sighed. I was dumped with paperwork and meetings as well due to my several days of absence. Though I have expected them upon my arrival I was surprised that they seemed to be endless. Is it my fault that I was out of the country because of work?

From my peripheral vision I saw the small picture frame lying over my table. It was a picture of Misaki and me taken last winter during our trip in Hokkaido. I held it. Why do I have this photo frame on my table? How unlikely of me. Ah yes. Because I want to see her every day, every hour, every minute. Her smiling face. Seeing her even on this photo only is enough to relieve me off from my stress and inspire me to work. I'm acting like a love sick fool.

_You should never get give up! You are the heir of the Igarashi Group so you must always do you best!_

I smiled at the thought. I brushed my thumb over the picture. We were beaming in the picture like a happy couple. But I knew better. We are _not_ a couple.

I miss her. I haven't gotten a chance to see her for days. We exchanged a few calls and texts here and there but never really got a chance to talk personally like we used to. The planning for the Tokyo branch of Igarashi Hotel had started and as the project head I have to go hands-on and ensure that the plans are ironed out. But heck, I was not expecting that it will consume too much of my time. I stay extended long hours in the office ever than before and goes home late at night when she's already asleep in her bed. I promised myself that after this I will take a week-long break or even longer. Perhaps in Sapporo. Or an out-of-the-country vacation perhaps? I will let her decide. What is important now that I finish this project as soon as I can so I can have my wanted break.

I sighed. I held my pen once again and went on my work but after trying again I really gave up. My thoughts of her are strongly running in my mind than my work. I can't think well. I pressed one in the intercom and the other line picked up. "Maki cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day. I'm going home early."

"Alright."

With that I hang up. I grabbed my case, my mobile phone and my car keys and went outside. Upon reaching my car I slid inside. When I finally settled inside I unloosened my tie and turned on my engine. In no time I am hitting the road.

**MISAKI**

It was another regular day at the café. There were the usual customers and there were a few new. The bell clanged. A signal that someone, a customer, had stepped in. "Welcome back Master." I bowed in greetings only to be surprised to see a young pale yellow-haired guy in his expensive suit entered in and was staring particularly at me. Tora!

The guy resumed his usual seat. The seat at the farthest corner where he can observe everyone in the room and yet take less notice of. But to me that's impossible. Who wouldn't notice him clad in expensive clothing? And the strong aura emitting from him is too hard to take unnoticed of.

I wonder what happened. Why he is around at this time? He should still be at work "What can I do for you today, Master?" I asked courteously.

"I like the woman serving this to me. Is she available?" smirking.

I blushed. "I'm sorry Master. But we only offer what is in the menu."

He pretended to go through the menu list although I know that he already memorized everything written in the menu list by heart being a regular customer of the shop. "One chocolate chip frappe."

"Will that be all Master?"

"Yes."

"For a moment."

**TORA**

While I wait for her return rather than the food I ordered, I looked around. The café was still pretty much the same the last time I was here. There were a few customers around and for certain that plenty more will come as the day ends by. Misaki is working as a maid slash proprietress of a small coffee shop in Tokyo called Maid Latte, previously called Chateau de Café. She has been working in the café before I knew her. Perhaps even while he's still with her. Or maybe after. I do not know. I didn't ask. I didn't bother to nor cared.

I tried to pursue her to stop working as a maid instead work for me in my company but being a hardheaded lady she is, she refused my offer. One of the first rejections I received from her. _I've been working as maid even before you knew me. What made you think I'll be leaving my work now? And to work for you? _I remembered her answering me. But it did not stop me.

_"Chateau de Café has a new owner. It was already bought." I lifted a look from the book I'm reading to her. I picked her up from work this afternoon and invited her for dinner in our house. "Boss broke the news to us today. _

_Two weeks ago she told me that the owner of the café she is working with is migrating for the States with his family and is planning to sell the shop. "Isn't it just two weeks ago your boss is just selling the place? That fast?"_

_She nodded. "I think that the negotiation had been going on even before he told us." she answered. "But the good thing is that everyone is going to stay! No one needs to leave. The new owner wants to retain the whole crew for the new shop. Isn't that great? We get to keep our jobs." glad. _

_"Oh really? How nice of him." I commented drily. "Do you have any idea who is this new owner?"_

_She paused. Thinking. "None." shaking her head. "But the boss said that she is a girl. I hope she is nice." _

_I secretly smirked. _

_I guess the new owner we'll just be a little late." The bell clanged open. _

_"I'm sorry I am late."_

_"Tora! Maki!" Misaki immediately came to us. "We are already closed." pointing the closed sign hanging on the door._

_"Ah there he is!" the manager came to me. Confusion on Misaki's face. "I'm glad you made it, President, Vice President. Everyone, this is President Igarashi Tora and Vice President Kanade Maki. Oh I am sure that you have heard of them and their company, the Igarashi Group. President Igarashi here will be the new owner of Chateau de Café."_

_I saw Misaki's jaw dropped. Surprise written all over her face. Like somebody dropped a bomb. All of them stood in their position wearing the same awed expression except for Satsuki who was surrounded with her moe flowers._

_"And from now on Chateau de Café is under the Igarashi Group." Manager said proudly. _

_"Aren't you Misaki's . . ." I heard Subaru said._

_"Let me correct Manager." I said in my usual tone which Misaki usually calls the Igarashi tone. "This shop will not be under Igarashi Group or in any manner be connected to it. It will be a separate business." _

_"Oh I see." the manager uttered, blushing with his mistake._

_"I am Igarashi Tora and this is my vice president, Maki. I think I don't need to introduce myself to you further 'cause I am pretty sure that you know me." meaningfully glancing at Misaki._

_"Excuse me. Tora can I talk to you privately? I'd like to have a word with you." dropping the honorifics. _

_Everyone looked at us. The manager was surprised to hear Misaki dropping honorifics and calling me by the name. I don't know if he has any idea that we know each other. I followed her. She took me in the employees' locker room. "What the heck are you thinking?"_

_"What?" I innocently asked._

_"Why did you not tell me that you are the new owner of the café?" she snapped at me. As I expected of her. "Did you already know that the café is going to be sold even before I told you? Or you are the reason why it was sold? Did you threaten Manager to sell the café to you?"_

_"That is a strong accusation. I may sue you for that, don't you know?" playfully smirking._

_"That is not! I know you fairly enough to know what you can do." she answered._

_"Let me correct your speculation. The buyout took place after you told me that the place is being sold. I do not know anything about the plan until you told me. Just like I did not know your manager is easy to deal with. The negotiation did not last a day, He immediately accepted my offer." My eyes narrowed. "Well I'm not surprised he did after I offered him a fat amount as payment for his café."_

_"H-How much did you pay for it?"_

_I smugly smirked. "Two million yen. In check form." _

_Her mouth dropped. "Two million yen!" she squealed._

_Mind-boggling payment of course for a small business like this. "That includes of course everything and a little bonus because they took care well of you. That is already a very considerable amount for them to start their new life."_

_"Considerable amount? That was large amount!" she shrieked. "Why did you buy this? Aren't your hands full with the businesses you have? This is too small for you to worry."_

_I brushed my hair with my hand. "Aren't you listening with what I said a while ago? This will not be part of the Igarashi Group. The company will have no connection with this. And besides I do not own this."_

_"What do you mean you do not own this? You bought this." befuddled._

_"Kaichou." Maki's head poked outside the door. _

_"Ah! Maki always your timing never ceases to amaze me." getting the brown envelope he handed out. My vice president smiled. I know he's pleased. Then he disappeared._

_"What's that?"_

_"This," sliding out some documents. "Is the contract of the shop. You are asking who is the owner of this shop is if I am not. Go read this." handing out to her. _

_"Why should I?"_

_"Just go read it." I ordered._

_She did and moments later her eyes widened. "What is the meaning of this Tora?!" _

_Ayuzawa Misaki, primary owner._

_I smirked. "You are now the new owner of this café. And you'll be allowed to do anything with it as you pleased. This is my gift to you for the first anniversary of our friendship."_

_"No! I cannot accept this!"_

_"You do not want me buying this? I can cancel this sale if you want. Only that the Manager already had already used part of the money I gave. And that means he has to pay me out the whole amount he already had used. And of course it is also uncertain that whoever will buy this café will still keep all its staffs or will keep the shop as it is." She scowled at me. Furious. Yes I am blackmailing her. "Think of it."_

_I saw her bit her lip. "You are one vile man. I did not know that you can also do that to a friend."_

_I smirked. _

_"Fine! But on several conditions."_

_"Bargaining I see. What are your conditions?"_

_"I want us to be partners. I want your name written in this contract too. After all you're the one who bought it."_

_"Okay."_

_"And I do not want to manage this. I am not that knowledgeable in running a business like this."_

_"Then who do you have in mind?"_

_"Satsuki. She knows this industry very well."_

_My trails of thought vanished when she came to my table with my frappe._

**MISAKI**

When I returned with his frappe I found him drowned in his reverie. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's your frappe, Master." He slightly jerked off from his seat upon hearing my voice. "You seemed to be well-absorbed in your thoughts, Master" I whispered. He gave me his usual half smirk. I gestured to leave when I heard the bell rang once more but he held my hand.

"What time does your shift ends?"

I looked at the clock hanging over the wall aware of the hand stopping me and the eyes of the customer and the staffs. Satsuki and the rest of the employees where poking their heads out in the kitchen, eavesdropping to whatever possible conversation they might hear. "My shift ends after three more hours." I lowered my tone. "What are you doing here at this time of day?"

"I'll wait for you." With that he sipped his frappe.

I did not speak anymore. His gesture meant that he doesn't wish to be asked anymore. Years being with him taught me simple implications means a lot. He doesn't want to be contested with his decision. The conceitedness of the guy.

To make him occupied while waiting for me Tora decided to help somehow in the kitchen. He was not that skilled cook. He only knows a few. Not like _him_. Perhaps it's because he has his servants all his life. But he certainly has a talented palate and eyes for class. So he ended up doing the plating for the meals.

"Thank you for helping in the kitchen, Igarashi kaichou." Satsuki said when we were about to go.

"I had fun."

"Come and visit us again, kaichou." Honoka said.

He answered with a nod. "So shall we go now?"

I nodded. "Goodbye everyone. See you tomorrow." With a last wave we left.

He led me to where his car was parked. A silver Audi was handsomely parked in front of the café making passerby give a second look. He opened the door and I got in before he detoured around his seat. When we were both settled he started the car and the car turned on smoothly. In a few seconds we were zooming our way on the road.

"What are you doing in the café that early? Aren't you supposed to be busy with work? Are you slacking off? You know you should not slack from work even though it is your own company." I nagged like a mother.

I saw his brow furrowed. "I am not slacking! I am getting fed up with work that's why I went on an early out." he answered, irritated. "Besides I want to see you. It's been days since I last saw you. Is that not good enough?"

I blushed. He and his blunt mouth. I will be lying if I say that I am not glad to see him. I do. It's been a while since we had seen each other. Since the project for the Tokyo branch of the Igarashi Hotel started he became occupied. I sat back on my seat and said nothing during the drive.

When we arrived in the mansion Tora surprised me with a dinner in the garden. "Well this is surprising." I commented. The guy's thoughtfulness and sweetness surprises me always. Who would have thought that in his arrogant, stubborn and harsh behavior he can also be sweet and thoughtful? If only his ladies know about this they will definitely scramble to their feet and for me. Well, they will surely kill me if they learn.

"What are you staring at?"

"I'm just wondering who I ought to this wonderful surprise?"

"You ought it to no one or to nothing." he answered. "The sky is clear and besides I want a new ambiance. I've been eating for days in either the hotel or in my own office."

"Really?" skeptic.

"Why don't you just finish your meal instead of blabbering nonsense?" Irritation in his voice. Oh the temper of this guy.

I looked at him skeptically. An amused grin on my face.

After we had dinner we stayed in the garden to view the night sky. It was a clear sky and I can see a lot of stars twinkling above us like gems scattered. "Beautiful. I can see the Polaris Major." I mumbled. "Oh and the Orion too!"

**TORA**

It was fun to look at her delighted face as she looks out at the sky. She looks like a child amazed with the constellations she can make. "Misaki." I called. She turned. "I miss you." touching her cheek. She feels warm under my hand despite the beating cold wind. "And I'm sorry I am too occupied these past few weeks. I hope I am forgiven."

"Just as I thought! This dinner is not because you just wanted to eat outside because the sky is clear and all. That is just your lousy excuse. You just want to make up for something. I am right after all."

Ugh! She really can read me well.

"You do not have to make up for anything. You did not do anything wrong. I understand why."

I smiled. The cold night wind blew. I noticed her shiver. "It's time to get inside. You're shivering."

"But I still like to stay." she whined.

"We can still do this on another time. For the meantime let's get inside. I don't want you to catch cold." I put an arm around her.

She rolled off her eyes to me like a child but followed.

"We still have a lot of time." I assured her.

I walked her to her room like the usual. "Sleep tight. Good night."

"Good night."

I scooted around.

"Err, T-Tora."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for this wonderful night. And err I . . . I miss you too." blushing,

I froze for a moment. Surprised at the admission then I smiled. "I know. How can you not miss someone like me?" My canine fangs unconsciously showing. "Now go to sleep." I ordered then turned to my room.

*** To be Continued ***

* * *

**That's it for Chapter Three folks! How's it? I would like to hear what do you think. Review please! It always makes me happy and energized. **

**How did your holidays went? Mine it was fine. I stayed at home watched the tv, surfed the net, reads mangas and books (not school books) and a little bit of writing. I did not able to do what I listed to do during the holidays. Not even opened my books to review for my upcoming big exam! Or updated the TOABH before Jan. 1 just like I said in the last chapter. I was stuck with the chapter I am writing. Yes! I am losing the grip to this. I am having a slight hiatus. But I am trying to shoo it away. Shoo shoo shoo! I am sure your reviews will help me... So please review!**

**BTW, KMWS released a special one-shot of the tiger, Tora! Yey! And now it is translated in english! Finally! Saw it first in raw (thanks to Lolidragon). Now I do not need to just look at the pictures but also read what it says! Yipppeeeee! Now I am going to wait for the last volume, Volume 15, to be out by February (I think and hope). I think it will wrap everything up. And hopefully it shows Usui and Misaki's marriage life. Even kids! That will be good, isn't it? Do you agree with me? I also read that they will have a season 2 of the anime? Is it true? Or is yet again another rumor? Will someone confirm this to me? **

**That's it for now folks! Till next time! Ja!**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki-chan**


End file.
